Harry Potter and the Power of the Mages
by Danigirl
Summary: After a run in with Uncle Vernon, Harry finds himself back at Hogwarts. But strange things start to happen when he meets his new DADA teachers. All seven of them.
1. Conversations and Chores

The Power Of The Mages  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't press charges.  
  
  
  
Ch.1 conversations and chores.  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day at number 4 Privet Drive, normal weather for mid June, when a car drove up. Inside the car sat two people, a rather large man with a bushy mustache and a boy with dark hair and glasses. They were currently not arguing. Together they pulled a large trunk and an owl in a Harry Potter And cage from the back of the car, and together they drug them into the house  
  
The door closed and the older man started to bark out orders, "Get that ruddy owl of yours up to your room and keep it quiet. After you've done that get this trunk upstairs and out of the way. Then come down and get your dinner it's probably already cold."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," said the boy.  
  
So he set about doing his chores as he was told. After he got his trunk upstairs he flopped down on his bed to catch his breath. He began to think about all of the things that had happened that year when a shout from down stairs made him jump, "Harry! Get you're ass down here if you want to eat tonight," bellowed his uncle.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minuets," He yelled back.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door to look in the mirror. A pale skinny boy of fourteen didn't stand their staring back at him. He saw a rather tall young man with raven black hair that stood up in odd places. He had brilliant green eyes that stood out on his pale skin. He was no longer the little boy he once was. He now was turning into the young man that every one looked to as their hero. You see Harry wasn't a normal fourteen year old. He was a wizard, a very famous wizard at that. As a baby a very powerful dark wizard tried and failed to kill him. Leaving Harry with no parents and a lightning shaped scar on his for head. This might not seem like a big deal but the wizard who wanted to kill him was so feared by all magical people that they didn't even speak his true name, Voldemort. They would call him you-know-who, he-who-must-not-be- named, or the Dark Lord. When the spell he cast failed to kill Harry it in return backfired and tore Voldemort from his body. Harry was what caused the fall of the Dark lord making him the most famous wizard of his time. He became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Harry closed the wardrobe and made his way down stairs to get his dinner.  
  
"It certainly took you long enough to get down here." his uncle barked.  
  
" I'm sorry." He replied.  
  
"You'd better be, you will do all of the dishes tonight for your Aunt."  
  
Harry looked over to see his Aunt Petunia. She and her husband were definitely opposites to say the least. She was horsed faced and extremely thin. He was fat and round faced. She had a very long neck (Good for spying on the people next door). He hardly had a neck at all. Ect.  
  
"Of course," Harry said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Not even two hours and I'm already being punished. He thought, boy I really miss Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the school he went to ever since he was eleven. He missed the school, his friends, and he also missed Quidditch. Quidditch was the most popular sport in the magical world. With six giant gold hoops 60 feet in the air, 4 balls, and 14 players on broomsticks it becomes rather difficult not to love the game. His friend Ron was a fanatic much like him self, but his friend Hermione was a bookworm and her least favorite topic was Quidditch. This was the cause many arguments between Ron and her.  
  
1 1/2 hours later Harry made his way up to bed. He walked into his room then walked to his wardrobe mirror to get a better look at him self. He looked at his face and saw a bit of stubble starting to appear. /Wow,/ he thought,/I'll probably have to start shaving before next term./He then proceeded to take off his shirt only to find a disappointing farmer's tan and very little muscle. /That's it,/ he thought,/I'm going to work on my appearance this summer./ With that he quickly changed into his PJ bottoms and got in to bed. Falling to sleep barely minuets after his head hit the pillow.  
  
The next few Weeks were as bad as could be expected for Harry. Every morning he got up did his chorus and did his homework in the middle of the night. This summer was a bit different from the other ones scene he was 11. First he had taken up running and lifting weights (ones Dudley got for his birthday last year but didn't want so they got dumped in his room.) Second He was allowed his schoolbooks and third his horrible cousin Dudley was sent to fat camp. Dudley was a very spoiled little pig. Well, he wasn't very little any more while at school he refused to stay on the diet that was set for him. By the end of the year he was roughly the size of a small whale. The school nurse demanded that the Dursleys' take drastic measures, thus landing the blimp in fat camp. Good riddance is what I say. Harry thought to himself. Harry had also been spending as much time as he could outside so he could build up a tan. You could usually find him without a shirt on. He ran, lifted weights, and did all of his outside chores with out his shirt.  
  
Harry went back into the house (after putting his shirt on) to report what he did that day to uncle (who was still in a bad mood from the price for the roof to be replaced.)  
  
"Well I finished all of the chores I can for now I'll just do the dishes after dinner and I'll be done."  
  
His uncle just stared at him. He had a look of concentration on his face. No doubt he's trying to think of more chores for him to do.  
  
"You'll have to do all your work tomorrow before dinner. Or you'll be in deep when I get a hold of you. Is that clear?" his uncle spat.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh we, your aunt and I, are going to visit Dudley at camp tomorrow so you better not burn the house down by the time we get home."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Get your ass up to bed this instant," Uncle Vernon slurred. He was drunk, Harry knew. Through the years Harry had learned how to tell if his uncle was drunk or not. If he was drunk he was always a bit nicer to him than he normally would be, but he had a shorter temper than usual also. So, Harry wasn't about to get him angry.  
  
Harry ran up to his bedroom. By the time he got there he was in tears. He never expected to be so lucky. He got to stay home alone it was wonderful. I won't do any chores tomorrow. I'm just going to relax I don't care if I have ten times as many chores as punishment I'm going to have a good day. Harry thought to him self.  
  
He quickly changed a got into bed. Falling to sleep almost instantly.  
  
Down stairs uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were pouring them selves more glasses of the wine they had been drinking for the past hour.  
  
"Petunia my flower go up and get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes love." She relied giving her husband a quick kiss.  
  
After she left he drank the rest of the wine and went to the cellar to get one of his bottles of scotch. "Oh, if that boy steps out of bound just once he'll get the beating of his life. None of those freak friends of his will be able to help him. Not even that lunatic godfather of his will be able to help."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
He looked around trying to find the sound. He looked up to the cellar ceiling to find noting but dust and cobwebs. He looked in the corners to find nothing but junk. He looked under the stair leading back to the kitchen to find nothing but the Christmas decorations.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
He ran upstairs back to the kitchen to see if it was coming from there.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"It's coming from over there," he said. Turning to face the back door.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Slowly he walked to the back door. He reached out and grabbed the handle and began to turn it. Gradually he began to open the door.  
  
There stood two men wearing black robes. One had long black hair, and blue eyes. The other had light brown hair flecked with gray, and light brown eyes.  
  
"Who the Bloody hell are you?" uncle Vernon spat.  
  
"If you would let us in we could tell you." Said the man with brown hair.  
  
Uncle Vernon just stood there.  
  
"Move your fat ass out of the way Dursley." Said the man with black hair.  
  
Vernon flew away from the door allowing the men passage.  
  
"That much better, don't you think Moony" said the man with black hair again. The man looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Yes indeed Padfoot old friend." Said the brown haired man. His name's probably moony. But what do you expect from the no good freaks that boy hangs out with. Uncle Vernon thought.  
  
The door closed  
  
"What is it you want, and who are you?" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"To answer your first question, I must insist that my friend tell you for I'm only tagging along on this visit. To answer your second question I'm Remus Lupin, aka Moony. You may call me Remus Or Mr. Lupin." Said the brown haired man.  
  
"Well I'm here to see Harry it is very urgent. So if you would please get him for me." Said the black haired man.  
  
"I will do nothing for you unless you tell me who you are and why you want to talk to the freak I'm forced to have as my nephew." Uncle Vernon slurred with fury.  
  
"Fine. I need to discuss some recent events that have occurred in the wizarding world with Harry. It is my responsibility to make sure he knows what's going on. The only thing you need to know about me is that my friends call me Padfoot. Now may I see Harry?" said the man with black hair.  
  
" NO YOU MAY NOT! YOU WILL TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed with fury.  
  
" If you must know I was friend's with Harry's parents. Harry's father James and I grew up together. We were best friends at Hogwarts. Remus, James, myself, and Peter Pettegrew were all best friends, but James and I were closer dew to the fact that we grew up together. I was also friends with one Lily Evans who later became your sister in law. After we graduated Lily and James were married. Much to the displeasure of your wife, her sister who didn't even give Lily a congratulations. Some sister, aye. A year later Lily had a baby whom she named Heron James Potter after his father James Godric Potter And his grandfather Heron Joe Potter. James then pronounced me a Harry's godfather. One year later on Halloween night my best friend and his family were attacked by the most powerful dark wizard of our time. James and Lily were killed, but my godson survived the attack. Not only survived, but he killed the Dark Lord. As soon as the news reached me I went to their home to find it blown to pieces. James and Lily were dead. Harry was trying to wake them with up, while blood ran down from the cut on his forehead. I went and picked him up only to have him taken away from me to be given to you, Lily's only family. The same family who saw her as a freak, who didn't come to her wedding, who didn't tell her they were proud of her when she graduated. The same family who wouldn't even once come to see her, let alone her son and husband whom she loved. I had to give you the only thing I had left of my best friends. You, a stupid muggle who didn't even want him. I then went after the man responsible for their deaths, Peter Pettegrew one of our best friends who was hiding them at the time of the attack. He then faked his death and killed 12 other muggles pinning it on me. It looked like I had given my best friend and his family to the Dark Lord then killed 13 people one of whom was thought to be my friend. I was sent to prison with a life sentence, but twelve years later I escape to find my godson still stuck with the worst people on earth. Then I find out later just how badly you treated him. I found out you locked him in the cupboard under the stairs and half starved him. The one thing that could have saved Harry and I from misery was you. I would never have gone after Pettergrew if they hadn't taken Harry from me and given him to you. Now tell me why I should have to tell you about my self, when I know that you know who I am. I am Sirius Black Harry's godfather. Now let me see my godson." Sirius, face stained with tears from reliving the worst experience of his life, was no longer going to be patient with the drunken man.  
  
"Sirius Black? That escaped murder? The one Harry says is his godfather is you? Then where do you come into play into all of this Mr.Lupin? How is it you know the Potter boy?" uncle Vernon asked stuck with confusion.  
  
"I was another friend of James and Lily while they were alive. I was also Harry's defense against the dark arts professor in his third year. Harry is very powerful and personally would like to warn him about what is going on in our world so when he returns to school he wont plow a microchip and hurt some one accidentally. As you know one day Harry will most likely be one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived if not the most powerful." Remus told him calmly.  
  
"Is that true!" Uncle Vernon said with a note of fear showing across his face and in his voice.  
  
"Do you even talk to the boy?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he replied.  
  
"Because if you heard just one of the stories about what he's done you wouldn't be so shocked to find out he's so powerful." Sirius barked back.  
  
Uncle Vernon was a loss for words.  
  
"May I please see my godson?" Sirius asked nicely.  
  
All Uncle Vernon could do was blink.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
So the two men made there way up stairs to find Harry sleeping peacefully in his bed. /He's got a tan this summer/ Sirius thought, /and he's grown a lot. He's been in the sun he has blond streaks in his hair defiantly natural. He's no longer the little boy I met in the shrieking shack one year ago. He's also been working out. He was so scrawny the last time I saw him. He's has muscles now. He looks so much like his dad. If you could only see him now James you would be so proud. / A hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts.  
  
"We have to wake him up soon you know if we want to leave by two like we planed." Remus told him.  
  
"I know." Sirius said back.  
  
"Harry." He tried to wake his godson up. "It's time to wake up Harry." Harry still didn't move. "Harry don't be a lazy ignoramus. It's time to get up." This time Sirius was a little more forceful in tone and he was also shaking Harry trying to wake him up. In return a hand in a fist sprang up a punched him square in the jaw. "Harry what the hell did you do that for?" Sirius asked the boy who was now awake staring at his godfather in a state of shock, while Remus was giggling like a schoolgirl behind him.  
  
"Well that's the way Ron wakes me up, and that usually what he gets in return but I don't think I was this strong at the end of last year," Harry said shyly, "I'm really sorry Sirius. What the hell are you doing here at Dursley's at," he looked over to his clock to get the time, "11:57 at night?"  
  
"Well it's nice to know we're welcome, but there isn't much time." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Well first thing first is everything alright here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well actually this is one of the best times I've had here in my life." Harry replied.  
  
"That's great." Remus smiled.  
  
"What's up with Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's very bad Harry," Sirius started, "there have been a lot of attacks recently. One was at the opening day of the Whaps new Quidditch stadium. The death eaters killed 53 people in that attack. Injured 79 people. I believe you Knew Katie Bell."  
  
"Knew?" Harry was about to be sick.  
  
"Yes knew. They killed her first she jumped in front of a little kid who was about to be hit with the killing curse. I think you knew Susan Bones from Hufflepuff well her grandparents were killed in Voldemort's first reign of terror, well the second reign killed off all the Bones'. She died the same way as Katie," Sirius stopped to make sure Harry was all right. "I'll stop if you like Harry."  
  
" No I'm alright now what else has been happening. As I'm sure you know I'm not allowed to send or receive any mail muggle post or owl post, so I'm very uninformed right now." Harry answered with a shaking voice.  
  
"Well a few other things have happened that are going to effect you. For instance we got Wormtail and I've been proven innocent but I can't have you with me this summer." Sirius said with an out of this world smile.  
  
"I don't understand? Voldemort just came back and you've already caught Wormtail?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
" Well the ministry caught 7 death eaters at the first attack at the Quidditch game and Wormtail just so happened to be one of them." Remus chimed in.  
  
" So why can't I live with you?" Harry asked with a very hurt voice.  
  
" Oh Harry, I would take you if I could honest, but cant you see I'm on a mission right now for Dumbledore and I cant take you with me. I'm so sorry Harry. I promise to take you to get your school supplies though. I'll also take you to Kings-Cross to get the train to Hogwarts." Sirius said with a pleading voice.  
  
"Alright but I had better get a very good birthday present in exchange for a holiday with my god father." Harry replied jokingly trying to hide the hurt of him not being able to stay with Sirius and the grief of the news about Katie and Susan.  
  
"Well speaking of birthdays I have your birthday presents from Ron Hermione, the Weasley's, and Hagrid." Remus said pulling out a small bag, which quickly grew to the size of a very large and very stuffed pillowcase.  
  
" Oh, my I really didn't expect you to start crying," Remus said in almost a panic as Harry started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I.I.I'm just. Oh I don't even care anymore." Harry said.  
  
Remus put down his bag of presents and walked over to the bed and gave Harry a hug. Harry quickly accepted it. He was now using Remus for support. Sirius was in shock and the changing mood of his godson. /First he's punching me the next thing you know he's sad then he joking around then he just breaks down in tears./  
  
Harry quickly got a hold on him self and was about to explain why he acted that way to Remus who was still holding him and Sirius who was just standing their looking very confused. "You don't have to say anything we understand you are stuck I many stages of shock right now. First with Katie and Susan then with Sirius being set free and you not going to live with him then you getting a whole lot of birthday gifts when expecting to get nothing at all for your birthday." Remus said in a very soothing voice.  
  
"Harry we love you and you'll have a home to come to at Christmas and next summer. But it's only a month more of the Dursley's before their gone from your life forever. Alright." Sirius said trying to make up for at least one of the things they had sprung on him.  
  
"You'd better leave it's getting late." Harry said with his still wavering voice, which he noticed for the first time to be a low baritone and no longer his high alto. Wow was that me? Damn I've grown a lot this summer. Harry thought wildly to him self.  
  
"Your right Harry. I'll see you soon. I have to take you shopping don't I so how about I pick you up a week before term and we can get to know each other even better, 'Kay." Sirius said trying to be cheerful  
  
"'Kay" Harry said through a smile.  
  
"Hey take care yourself I would like to see you in one piece the next time we see each other." Remus said trying to hold back another one of his girly giggles.  
  
" Very funny. And as much as I'd like to chat longer I'm afraid I'm rather tired and I want to sleep and you two should leave." Harry said trying to end the conversation because he was worn out from crying.  
  
"Alright were leaving. Love you kiddo." Sirius said while giving him a hug goodbye.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Remus bent down and gave Harry another hug. "Love ya. Take care alright."  
  
"Love you too." Harry said through another smile. Then they left. Harry laid and tried to sleep but five minuets after they left an extremely drunk Uncle Vernon stormed in.  
  
" I said you'd get it if you step out of line one more time. Well that little stunt you pulled bringing those men here wont go unpunished!" Harry's uncle said with all of his word slurred together.  
  
Uncle Vernon reached over and grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of bed and on to the floor causing his wrist to break and his shoulder to dislocate. He kicked Harry once in the stomach. Then stormed out of the room.  
  
Harry lay on the floor crying. Slowly he climbed into bed trying not to move his left arm. When he finally got in to bed with his covers back on top of him. He was so tired he fell in to a dreamless sleep immediately. But not before he thought, /I'll have a fun time tomorrow wont I./ 


	2. Hoapitals and Castles

Chapter two: Hospitals and Castles  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find him self in pain and to his surprise the backseat of the car. What am I doing here? Harry thought wildly to him self.  
  
"I don't know what happened but we have to get the boy's arm fixed, or they'll come back Petunia." Said Uncle Vernon from the front seat.  
  
"I don't understand how he broke it in the first place. Or why we have to go to the hospital now instead of when we return from our visit with Dudley?" That's aunt Petunia. Harry thought trying with all his might not to cry, the car was bouncing over speed bums every few seconds.  
  
"If we don't fix it now it will most likely cost more. And to answer your first Question I broke it last night. I don't remember why, but I do know I was very drunk." Aunt Petunia stared at her husband with utter shock. " You know how I get when I'm drunk." Uncle Vernon replied.  
  
"We agreed never to lay a finger on the boy. You know that. I've seen first hand what happens when you upset one of them. I hit Lily once out of pure anger and the lamp flew from across the room and hit my in the head." Aunt Petunia yelled," You know how dangerous he can be you saw what he did to Marge two years ago, and she only insulted his father."  
  
"I know. But right now we have to get him fixed up and contact one of those friends of his. We can't keep him around any longer. One wrong sentence from us and we could be seriously hurt."  
  
"You mean we have to contact those people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts we have to do it." Uncle Vernon told her with a tone of determination.  
  
"Harry, get up we have to go in side." His aunt told him with a nice voice that Harry knew was just a show.  
  
"I'm already up." Harry said while opening the door with his right arm.  
  
He and Aunt Petunia walked in through some doors that had a sign that read Emergency across the top. They walked to the desk and told the nurse that Harry had got into a fight with one of the kids at church. So it could explain the large burse on his side.  
  
"Oh you poor dear." Said the kind nurse picking up some papers that had to be filled out. She handed them to aunt Petunia as Uncle Vernon walked in. " Fill these out please ma'am. And bring them back up to me after your finished. Young man if you hang on just a second I'll get you some ice to put on that arm of yours."  
  
After the papers were filled out and turned back in at the front desk the nurse came over with a new bag of ice for his arm and put a bracelet on his right arm. She smiled, gave him a wink, and then walked back to her desk. On the bracelet were some words that Harry could just barely make out (his eyes had slowly been getting worse since he got to Hogwarts in his first year.) It read:  
  
Heron James Potter  
  
Born: July 31, 1980  
  
Emergency: Hurt arm  
  
Dr. Thaddeus Burge  
  
"Heron James Potter." A man with dark hair called out to the waiting room.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the man and said, "That's me. Ouch!" His uncle poked him in the side whispering "no funny business."  
  
"Yes fallow me please." The man said to Harry, ignoring his aunt and uncle. As they walked the Man was asking him questions. " It says here that your name is Heron. Is that what you go by?"  
  
"No. I go by Harry."  
  
"Okay you were born July 31, 1980 but your fourteen that cant be right."  
  
"Why cant it." Harry asked.  
  
"Because today is July 31, 1995. That means you are 15 not 14," The man answered.  
  
"Oh that makes since." I'm 15 years old and I didn't even know it. The man stopped and opened the door to his left ushering Harry into the room and on to the table that was in the center.  
  
"Well I know you now you need to know me. I'm Dr. Burge your Doctor. And from what I can tell you're not having a very good birthday." He began walking around doing all of the normal thing doctors do (taking his blood pressure, heart rate, temp, Ect.) "Well I'm going to have to get a film of that arm of yours, but first you'll have to let me look at it."  
  
"Alright." Harry said nervously. He didn't want it to hurt any worse than it already did. But slowly he took the ice pack off to show Dr. Burge.  
  
He walked forward and picked up Harry's wrist causing Harry to flinch. He felt up and down the bone. Causing Harry to fight back tears. "The nurse told me that you said this happened today."  
  
"Well not to day as in it being light out side but as in the early morning." Harry clarified.  
  
"Alright that explains why there isn't much swelling." He walked over to the intercom on the wall and pushed a button.  
  
"Yes Doctor?" the little box said  
  
"Suzy I have a patient who needs to get some x-rays of the left shoulder, Radius, and Ulna."  
  
"I'll send the radiologist right over."  
  
"Thanks Suzy."  
  
"Alright Harry. Lets take a quick look at that burse on your abdomen. Alright?" Dr. Burge said quickly turning his attention back to Harry.  
  
Harry lifted his shirt to show his very bruised muscles.  
  
Dr. Burge's eyes were the size of tennis balls at the sight of Harry abdomen. "What happened to cause that? Because I know that getting punched wont do that to some one."  
  
"Well I didn't get punched I got kicked." Harry replied as if it were nothing at all.  
  
Knock.Knock.  
  
"Come in" Dr. Burge said his voice a little higher than usual.  
  
"Ah, Bill please take young potter here to get x-rays of the left shoulder, Radius, and Ulna please."  
  
"Sure thing Doc." Bill led Harry from the room and closed the door.  
  
"Please, tell me what really happened to that boy." Dr. Burge spat at the two silent people left in the room. " I may be only 27 but I know from personal experience that you don't get a burse like that from being in a fight. First your just don't have a burse you have many. Second you don't break you wrist while fighting unless you fall or something are very unfit. And from the looks of that boy I'd say he could very easily stand his ground if in a fight with a boy his own age. Third that still doesn't explain his shoulder. My guess would be that an older, bigger, and much stronger person grabbed his arm and twisted it until it broke and dislocated his arm, then kicked him. So you are telling me a lie if you say he got in a fight with another boy." Dr. Burge ended on a note of anger.  
  
"Are you telling me that I'm a liar because if you are sew you for wrongful persecution." Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
[Authors Note: I don't know if that is possible in England so please don't be angry with me.]  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in." Dr. Burge said with a little more force than intended.  
  
Harry and Bill stepped through the bill handed Dr. Burge a very large envelope and said, "He's defiantly broken some bones Doc."  
  
"Well Harry just sit back down and we'll take a look at these." He said shooting a nasty look at Mr. And Mrs. Dursley.  
  
He walked over to the light and turned it on. He then pulled out the large films, and placed then on the wall to get a good look at them. The first one was of his shoulder. Even to the untrained eye you could tell it was dislocated. The Doctor then moved on to the next film, it was a film of the forearm. You could see one fracture in this picture. It was half way between the elbow and the wrist. He then went onto the last X-ray. This one was of the wrist and hand. It wasn't a pretty sight. You could see three breaks in the ulna and two more in the radius. The wrist was also dislocated which complicated things. He didn't want to ruin the boy birthday, but he really didn't want to ruin the rest of his summer vacation and the beginning of his school year. Dr. Burge then began to explain the x- rays one by one. Ten minuets later. "So, you see Harry this is what's going to happen we are going to get a orthopedic doctor down here to put your shoulder and wrist back in their correct positions then they'll set your wrist and arm to be put into a cast. Then we'll give you some thing for the pain and you'll be on you're way. Okay."  
  
"Okay. How long will I have to wear the cast?"  
  
"You'll wear it anywhere from 4 weeks to 10 weeks. I cant give you any real dates but that's because that's not what I do the orthopedic will tell you what's going to really happen and how long you'll have to wear the cast."  
  
Two pain filled hours later the Dursley's paid the bill, (not before they asked for a lot of very strong pain pills) and they left. When they got home it was 5 o'clock pm and all anybody wanted to do was sleep. But unfortunately their wish wasn't going to come true any time soon.  
  
As soon as they walked through the door hey were bombarded with questions from four people dressed in robes while one sat silently in the corner of the living room listening quietly.  
  
"What have you done to my god son?"  
  
"Where have you been"?  
  
"Dursley you ol' idiot wha' did ya' do with 'Arry?"  
  
"Do you know how worried we've been? How long have you been gone?"  
  
Harry standing out of view knew all of the voices the moment he heard them. The first one was Sirius. The second was Remus. The third was his friend Hagrid who was half giant and one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet. And the last voice was the voice of a very shaken about Minerva McGonagall, his transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and the head of Gryffindor house. I think it's time for me to step in. Harry thought.  
  
"Hey its alright I'm right here. I'm right here." He yelled to the frantic and angry wizards. He stepped into view and continued," its alright, we just went to the hospital."  
  
"Oh thank heavens we thought something terrible happened." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief then looked down to Harry's arm to see a red cast that came up to the elbow and hanging in a sling. " What the hell happened after we left last night?"  
  
"Yes what?" the three other voices rang out in unison.  
  
"No first answer my Question. What are you all doing here?" They all started to give an explanation.  
  
"Well I can answer that question" came a voice from the corner. A tall man with a long white beard and mustache stood up, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?"  
  
"If you would wait a second I could answer the question that obviously want answered." Dumbledore replied. "Well you see Harry we received an owl from Voldemort." Hagrid flinched at the name but said nothing, "saying that your 15th birthday would be the day you die. With in lot more words. So we came here as fast as we could to bring you back to the safety of Hogwarts. But alas when we got here we could not find you so naturally we all panicked. Now dear boy would you tell us what happened to your arm?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment then said, " He happened to it." He pointed to his uncle.  
  
"Come again." said a very confused Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"He broke my arm in six places, dislocated my shoulder, dislocated my wrist, and kicked my in the side," Harry then pulled up his shirt to show them the extent of the damage, "then he tried to cover it up by taking me to the hospital and telling them I got into a fight." Harry could tell they were all about to curse the Dursley's for doing this to him so he quickly changed the subject. "You said that you were taking me back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes we are so I'll ask Sirius and Remus to help you get your things together." Sirius and Remus quickly got all of Harry's things together and brought the trunk down stairs, while Harry carried Hedwig his Snowy owl down using his good hand.  
  
"Well lets get going," Sirius told Harry.  
  
"Alright." so the three proceeded out the front door quickly fallowed by Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Leaving Professor Dumbledore to deal with the Dursley's they walked nearly a mile before they stopped.  
  
"Harry hold on to me and I'll do all the work, okay." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked with slight apprehension.  
  
"Oh nothing really just hold on to me." He persisted. Harry did as he was told. He fallowed Sirius over to an ally way where they couldn't be seen. All of the sudden the world went black. For a few seconds all Harry could see was black. Then as quickly as the world had gone black it was light once again. But now they were in the wizarding town of Hogsmead.  
  
"Did we just apparate here?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes we did." Sirius replied.  
  
Then Harry heard two loud pops and saw three familiar faces.  
  
"Professor did you and Hagrid apparate the same way Sirius and I did?" he asked his transfiguration Professor  
  
"Yes Harry we did."  
  
"I hate to but in but we really must be going" Remus was now looking a bit impatient. So they all stated to make their way up to the castle. When they got there the house elves came and took all of Harry's things saying he would find then in the Gryffindor tower when he went up.  
  
"I very sorry Harry but I cant stay with you we have to make up an entire day of work. So we really must go." Sirius said giving him a hug. "Love ya"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
"Yes same here" Remus said giving him a hug also  
  
"I love you too, Remus. Bye."  
  
They turned and left. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry turned to see Hagrid leaving and his Professor waiting to talk to him. "Potter as your head of house I am happy to tell you that you have been made a Gryffindor Prefect. Here is your letter." She handed him a letter. He decided to open it later. " Password to the tower is Fried Chicken."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
With that she left. Leaving Harry to his thoughts. He decided to practice some Quidditch so he started up to Gryffindor tower get his broom. On his way he was sure he heard someone talking but just assumed it to be the paintings. When he got to the picture of the fat lady he remembered that he couldn't play Quidditch because of his cast their would be no way to get a good grip on the broom so that was out of the question. I had better find a way to waterproof my cast. Harry thought then he had a thought I could get madam Pomphrey to heal my arm and I wont have to worry about waterproofing charm.  
  
So Harry was now making his way down to the hospital wing when a girl ran head long in to him. Causing Harry to slam into a wall.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said the girl then he noticed how pretty she was. The girl was about 5ft 8in. she had silvery blond shoulder length hair and she had violet eyes. She had very fair skin. It was the color of milk with a slight peach tent to it. She was wearing a pair of light Green boots rimed with a dark violet that went half way up her calves, a pair of skin tight caprices that went to her knees. They were made of the same green color as the boots. She was also wearing a dark violet skin-tight top that went down to rest half way down her thigh. On top of the she wore a short vest made of the same green material as her boots, it was held closed by a silver clasp that had a dragon on it. She wore dark violet headband covering her forehead. She had at her waste a belt with a sward and holster for her wand. It also had a small bag hanging from it.  
  
"Are you okay?" the girl asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He then saw that her ears were long and came to a point like in pictures of fairies that he saw in his schoolbooks. She also had beautiful hoop earrings with opals hanging in the center. She also had gloves on made of dark violet, like her shirt. They didn't have fingers either. Probably so she can use her wand. Harry thought to him self.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry told her in answer to her question.  
  
"I'm Krystal Starling." She said as she stuck out a hand.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." He said taking in his own and shaking it warmly. He could feel some kind of power coming off her although he couldn't place it.  
  
"Krystal? Krystal where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here Garion."  
  
Around the corner came a tall teenager. He stood a nice 6ft to Harry's 5ft 9in. He was very handsome. Like Krystal his ears came in to a point. But he had dark brown hair that fell across his forehead covering his bronze tiara. He had very blue eyes, and his skin was a little darker than Krystal's. He wore loose fitting black pants that were too long and were bunched up on top of black books. He wore a simple white shirt. He also had on a long black cape that fell completely over one shoulder and was held together with the same silver clasp that held Krystal's vest closed. He had a belt just like Krystal's except his had two swords and they were larger than hers.  
  
"Hi I'm Garion. I know how you are I heard you introduce your self to Krystal here."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand. He felt the same power coming off of him as he felt when shaking her hand.  
  
" What happened to your arm?" Garion asked.  
  
" Oh, I. don't want to talk about it." Harry replied. Trying not to sound rude.  
  
" Well if you were going to ask Madame Pomphrey to fix it for you don't waste your breath, because once the muggles try and fix it she cant help. You know because you already have appointments with your doctor to get your cast off so your ministry made a law saying what you want done is out of the question." Garion told him in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oh, How did you know all of that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well I love to read so I usually pick up stuff like that here and there." He replied.  
  
" Well hate to leave but we have to be somewhere right now so talk to you later Harry. Bye." Krystal yelled as she pulled Garion down the hall. What a strange pair.  
  
Taking Garion's advice Harry decided he would take a walk around the lake. It was starting to get dark out by the time Harry was ready to go in as he started to head back up to the castle he was once again ran into by a girl.  
  
"Oh, my god. Did I hurt you? I am so sorry." This girl however was tall she stood 6-foot 1in. She had long brown hair that went down to rest just below her shoulder blades and had lovely dark brown eyes. She had a very nice tan. Her hair had golden highlights that looked natural and her skin had a golden glow about it also. She was wearing brown boots that were cut just barely above the ankle. She had muscular legs that by the looks of them had been built by running and/or dancing. She wore a short pair of skintight shorts brown shorts made out of a material he didn't recognize and she was wearing a tight blood red shirt that accented her features perfectly. She was wearing a gold tiara, which came to a small point. Dangling from to point was a ruby in the shape of a teardrop. As she pulled the hair out of her face and then behind her head he saw she had the same ears as Krystal accept she had two earrings in one of her ears and one in the other. She had a pair of gold studs in and a one gold stud with a chain hanging from it. At the end of the short chain there was another ruby teardrop. The full picture of her was truly amazing  
  
"Are you okay?" said the girl with a note of panic  
  
"Yes I'm fine you didn't hurt me I promise." Harry said trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run in to you. Well I'd best introduce myself I'm Brook Starling, and you are."  
  
"Harry Potter. Starling? Is your sister Krystal Starling?" Harry asked not sure it he had it right or not.  
  
"Yes that's right. Krystal is my twin sister."  
  
"Twin?"  
  
"Yes we're fraternal twins. Complete opposites in every way. Much to the annoyance of my dear older sister."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she's older but I'm taller. I've always held it over head Pardon the pun. She's always wanted to be tall. And it doesn't help that we don't look alike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well when someone dose make connection they always assume me to be the older sister."  
  
"Do you fight a lot?''  
  
"Well no not really. It all depends on a lot of factors. If she's feeling in any way belittled then we fight a lot or vise versa. Here let me help you up." Brook said as she offered a hand to help. Harry gladly took it. He felt a great surge of power the second his finger touched hers. The same one he felt when he shook hands with Krystal and Garion. After he let go of Brook's hand the feeling disappeared.  
  
" I really must Dash Krystal will worry if I'm not back soon. See ya Harry." She yelled as she tuned and started to run away towards the castle. Ha could see why many people didn't see the connection between Brook and Krystal. They were tow different people. He could tell that Krystal was often in the library reading. She had an air about her that said she was smart. Brook was defiantly the spontaneous outgoing type. He could tell that she also liked the arts. She, like her sister, had an air about her that said she was talented and wasn't afraid to show it. Krystal was stunningly pretty, but Brook was perfect in her imperfections. Harry could tell it would be fun getting to know the twins.  
  
He started to walk back to the castle. When he remembered that he forgot to look up a water proofing charm. Damn! Library here I come. 


	3. New Aquaintances

Chapter Three: New Acquaintances  
  
Harry spent the night in the library. Having fallen asleep over the book he was reading. He woke up to a very upset madam Pince. She couldn't believe one of the students that remained in the school had used one of her books as a pillow. Lucky for Harry, he had fallen asleep on the spell he was looking for. So, he was able to jot it down before he was thrown out.  
  
Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Oh Harry dear I heard you were back at the castle but since I didn't see you I didn't believe it." The fat lady was obviously starved for companionship. Harry wasn't in the mood to stand around talking.  
  
"Fried Chicken"  
  
"Of course dear. In you go." The fat lady eagerly replied. The mere thought of her getting to open up was enough to shut her up.  
  
When inside the common room Harry felt very sad. It was so dull when nobody was there to talk, or play a game, or even yell at him for disturbing his or her study session. He quickly ran upstairs to get a shower.  
  
After he put the charm on his cast, got undressed, and got in the shower he was already late for breakfast. He quickly washed himself and got dressed in a clean set of clothes. (He wasn't going to try and put on his robes with one hand and no one to help.)  
  
He ran down the stairs to get breakfast. To his surprise the food was just being laid out. So Harry quickly made his way to the head table to take a seat for the meal. There were many seats left vacant. So he decided he was going to be the loner today and eat at the far end where no one was seated. Just as he was sitting down there was a deafening bang.  
  
Four laughing people came through the doors to the great hall. Harry immediately recognized Krystal and Brook Starling. But two the two others he recognize. One had very wavy dark brunette hair that was all over the place. He was wearing a silver tiara across his forehead, and he was carrying what looked like an extra change of clothing. His ears were pointed. But they were shorter and wider than Krystal's and Brook's. He was wearing a dark blue cape made of a thick material, it was held closed by a silver clasp that had a dragon on it. Underneath his cape he wore a white button down shirt and some rather comfortable looking black leather pants. He had what looked like some very comfortable black hiking boots on. At his waist he had a belt, which had a large sword, his wand, and a small leather pouch.  
  
The other teen was wearing long, black, velvet looking, hooded cape (also held together by a sliver clasp with a dragon engraved on the front), and he had on a white button up shirt (currently unbuttoned), a pair of tight leather pants, and a pair of black boots. /What is with these guys and the whole black on white on black fashion?/ He had a red bandana tied around his for head, which allowed his dirty blond hair to fall across his eyes, giving him a very mysterious look. He carried a long staff with a dark red orb in the top end. He also had a belt in the same basic set up as his comrade, except his sword was made differently.  
  
The four laughing teens came over and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry. You should have seen it. It was marvelous. Garion was walking and he tried to hit Matt. Well he missed and went falling down the stairs. It was hilarious." Brook spat through the laughter that was overpowering her.  
  
Harry took this chance to get a better look at her. Today she was wearing the brown ankle high boots she wore yesterday, and what looked to be a brown skirt. But is you looked close enough you could see that they were actually a pair of skorts. (A/N Skorts are shorts that have extra fabric wrapped around them to make them appear to be a skirt. They are usually very short.) She had on another tight Red shirt with a collar that went half way up her neck then stopped and had very short sleeves cutting off just before the top of the shoulder. On top of this she wore a vest that was made of the same material as the skorts. It was held closed with the same clasp the boys had on their capes. Brooks hair was pulled up into a bun, which sat neatly on the back of her head. She still wore the gold tiara that came to a point but the ruby seemed different. Probably the light. Harry logically concluded. She changed the studs that were in her ears to a smaller set. She was now wearing a belt like the rest of them were. But she was also wearing a quiver filled with arrows. And she was carrying a bow when she came in. She still looks nothing like her sister. Harry thought. Even though they are dressed similarly. Brook's eyes were shining with laughter. Harry noticed that they turned upwards at the outside corners, giving them a tilted look. It was easily seen when she was smiling.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to her older twin. Krystal was wearing the same outfit as yesterday but you could tell it was a different shirt and pants. The shirt was a slightly different style but other than that it was about the same. She was also laughing. Harry found a likeness in the two girls. When they laughed you could see the tilt of their eyes. He saw that they were often seen like this, that they were on the same humor wavelength.  
  
"Harry this is Madison but we all him Matt." Brook said pointing to the Brunette. She pointed to the blond boy, "And this is Belgarath. But we call Bel. Guys this is Harry. Harry Potter. He actually figured out Krystal and I were sisters."  
  
Matt had a mouthful of bagel. So he just nodded.  
  
Bel smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Harry."  
  
The doors to the great hall burst open again and two people walked through them. One was a very disgruntled looking Garion, and an old woman.  
  
The four teens broke out in laughter once again. Harry had to join in the look on Garion's face was just too much for him. The old woman had a look on her face that said that she was trying to hold back a laugh. Once the staff saw what was going on and the shape of poor Garion they all burst into laughter too. After a few minuets the staff and teens calmed down Garion came and sat down next to Krystal who was at the end, closely fallowed by the old lady.  
  
Harry now had her in full focus (eyes were continuing to worsen) he could see that she also had long pointed ears, accept hers were longer than the Teenagers. Whether it had anything to do with age he didn't know. Her eyes were an amazing color of gold, and they were tilted upward towards the out side of her eyes. She had long silver hair pulled up into a half bun on the back of her head.  
  
She wore long green flowing robes trimmed in gold. Above that she wore a green floor length cape; the green was a lighter shade than her robes. She also wore a tiara it was gold and went striate across her forehead horizontally. In the very center of her forehead hung an emerald. She looked the part of a mentor, like Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello my name is Sara, Professor Dumbledore told me of your little predicament. So, seeing that you've become friends with the twins here I would like to invite you to one of our study sessions. You see I'm your new Defiance Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I would like to find out what exactly you learned so far."  
  
"Thank you very much but to tell you the truth we have hade a very bad run of luck with DADA teachers in the past. Hears our record; my 1st year the teacher died, 2nd year my teacher is currently stuck in St. Mungo's due to the fact that he had his memory permanently erased, 3rd year my teacher was absolutely outstanding, he actually knew what he was talking about, but he just so happened to be a werewolf causing him to leave the position, and last year my teacher was a death eater in disguise as the former Auror Alastor Moody, AKA Mad Eye Moody. While he plotted my death in which I narrowly escaped. Can you promise me that 1 you're not after something that is being kept safe here, 2 you're not a complete idiot and, 3 that you're not a werewolf, and 4 you're not plotting my death? If you can promise me those things I'll go to one of your study sessions." Harry was now out of breath from trying to say all of that in one breath. The entire table burst into laughter.  
  
"Of course I can I've been teaching these 5 for the 10 years. So what makes you think that I'd be or try to do any of the things you so kindly said to me dear child. I'm a mage not a murder." The rest of the day passed by smoothly at dinner Brook came over and told Harry he was invited to Saturday's study session and that she would find him and show him where to go then. Altogether it was a good day, but Harry had just one thing that was bothering him. What did Sara mean when she said "I'm a mage not a murder."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the week passed by. Harry was now making his way down to get some breakfast.  
  
"Hey Harry wait up." Called a girl from behind him.  
  
Harry turned to see Brook running up. "Hey Brook. I haven't seen ya in a while," Harry called back jovially.  
  
"Well," she panted, " I've been at lessons."  
  
"Hey do you want to get some breakfast with me?"  
  
"Sure why not," she replied to Harry's invitation.  
  
They started the walk down to the great hall in silence.  
  
Harry broke the ice. " Why do you wear the same outfit every day?"  
  
Brook was a bit taken aback by the question, "Well, it's like my uniform. When I was little I loved the color brown. I don't know why but it always was my favorite color."  
  
"I don't understand. What dose that have to do with you wearing brown skorts boots and vest, with a red shirt everyday?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
"Then why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"What I said about them being uniforms was true," she began to explain, " Well when I was five my mum and dad were killed. Garion's and Matt's parents were killed. I don't think you figured out that they are brothers. And Bel's were too. The six of us have always been together. With Krystal and I being the youngest and Joseph being the oldest."  
  
"How old are you?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"We'll be fifteen on August 17th."  
  
"Oh. Who's Joseph?"  
  
"I don't think you met him he's the last of the group. He's the prankster of the group. Sara is always giving him punishments. He's a trip you should see him at the meeting today. Are you still coming?"  
  
"Yes I'm coming. I was going to hunt you down after breakfast but I guess I'll just fallow you instead"  
  
"Or you could just let me take you."  
  
"That too."  
  
"Well we're going easy on you today because of your arm," she said pointing to Harry's red cast. " All you get to do is watch demonstrations and tell us what you learned from each of your teachers so we know what to teach."  
  
"Sara shouldn't have any trouble deciding. As. I explained she really doesn't have much to live up to."  
  
"Sara? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sara's the professor isn't she?"  
  
" I don't know what you mean 'cause she'll only be teaching 7th years. I'm teaching the 5th years."  
  
"Oh I di..."  
  
BANG  
  
All of the sudden there was a giant explosion as the wall next to them was blown to pieces.  
  
Harry's scar burned with pain worse than he had ever felt before. Fighting the darkness that was creeping into the corner of his eyes. He was losing the battle. He looked up trying to find Brook when he saw her. His heart almost stopped. Brook was hanging in mid-air and glowing the color of shimmering gold. He turned his head to see the last thing in the world he had expected to see, " red eyes," Harry said just above a whisper as he lost the battle of darkness, he blacked out. 


	4. The Wonderful World Of Tights

Ch 4. The Wonderful World Tights  
  
"Harry? Harry? Harry are you all right? Harry wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
"What's that noise? Where am I?" Harry thought to him self. " Who's slapping my face?"  
  
"Harry?! Please!"  
  
"There's that noise again." Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a bright glare of red. "Voldemort. He's here.red eyes. Glowing gold. Brook is she all right. Harry you have to get up, and find out what happened." Harry told him self in his head.  
  
He opened his eyes again to see a ruby dangling from a gold tiara, and two brown eyes glazed over in fear.  
  
"Brook?" Harry muttered in the loudest voice he could muster, which was just barley audible. He could see her relief as the smile he knew from breakfast earlier that week crept over the once scared eyes  
  
"Harry? Oh thank God your alright."  
  
"Its okay. But where did they go how did you fix the wall so quickly?" Harry asked gently. He didn't want to further upset the already distraught Brook.  
  
"Where did who go?" she asked right back.  
  
"Voldemort. He was just here," Harry was very confused, "he blew up the wall I know you saw it. You were glowing the color of gold, and floating in midair."  
  
Brook was the color of freshly fallen snow, which was startling because she had a very dark complexion.  
  
"Harry are you nuts?"  
  
"Brook Starling can you not go one day without some freak accident happening," came the voice of the missing twin.  
  
" Krystal do I need to beat the shit out of you before the designated time slot," she seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
" Must you always talk like a computation device?" she shot right back.  
  
" Look who's talking mademoiselle dictionary."  
  
Harry was now a pool giggles as he watched the twins bicker back and froth like very educated two-year-olds.  
  
" If you don't shut up I'll tell Garion you've been looking at." Krystal slapped a hand over her sister's mouth.  
  
"You wouldn't," Krystal said in a threatening hiss.  
  
"Oh I would dear sister. " Krystal just stared then turned and left.  
  
"What was she looking at?" Harry asked as soon as she was out of sight.  
  
"Oh. It was nothing. Come on, we better go before we miss breakfast completely," Brook said helping Harry off the floor  
  
"Are you sure nothing happened?" Asked the boy.  
  
" Yes I'm positive."  
  
Harry decided to forget all about what he had seen. It was pointless trying to explain the unexplainable.  
  
After breakfast brook led Harry across the castle to a wing on the fifth floor that he had never been to before. The closest he had ever been to it was once when he had taken a wrong turn on the way to DADA class in his second year.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the weird," Brook said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Harry couldn't see what was so funny. It was an ordinary hallway. What could possibly make this place weird?  
  
Bang.  
  
The door to the right of Harry burst open causing him to jump three feet in the air.  
  
"JOEY KERKS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY CLOSET?"  
  
It was Krystal, and boy pissed. Another door down the hallway opened and out came two guys. Garion and Matt were all laughing.  
  
Then another door opened, and out came Bel. He looked very angry.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" he asked no one unparticular.  
  
Krystal came storming out of the first door slapping a protesting Joey. "YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND DOSEN'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS STUPID NOSE OUT OF MY PERSONAL BELONGINGS," she shrieked.  
  
Garion stepped forward, "Krystal, clam down sweetie. He was just getting a game from you closet. I told him to."  
  
Krystal was fuming, " YOU ASS-HOLE. You told him to go into MY room to get one of MY games? NEWSFLASH! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't give you the right t."  
  
Harry couldn't take it any more he started laughing hysterically. Brook quickly fallowed suit.  
  
" What's Funny?" Krystal snapped.  
  
Soon everyone was laughing. Krystal just stormed off down the hall. She was royally pissed off.  
  
After about ten minuets of laughing Brook finally remembered that they were supposed to be going to be doing to a demonstration for Harry.  
  
"Guys," she snapped, getting the attention of the group (consisting of Matt, Garion, Joey, Bel, Harry, and Her self) "we're late. So suggest we make like a bread truck and haul buns."  
  
With that everyone started to make their way down the hallway.  
  
"So," Harry said to Brook, " let me get this strait. Krystal goes out with Garion and you go out with Joey?"  
  
Brook was taken aback by the question. "Your half right. Krystal is dating Garion, but I'm not dating Joey."  
  
"Then who is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me," came male voice from in front of them.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me. Bel. Joey's my boyfriend."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be taken aback. He wasn't really expecting that. He had assumed that Bel was, well, straight. It was a surprise to him that He and Joey were gay.  
  
Harry decided that he would just shut up. He noticed that Joey, was dressed the same as the rest of the guys except his Cape was a very dark green. He was also wearing leather pants and a white shirt. Harry assumend it was a kind of uniform. He had dark brown hair and almost black eyes. He was taller then the rest of the group. He was probably about 6"4'. He wore a silver necklace with an emerald mounted on a silver crest hanging from it. Very Slytherin.  
  
Then he noticed that Joey, Matt And Garion were talking quietly. He could tell some thing was up. He had only known them for a few weeks but he knew that they were loud people like Fred and George. They just weren't quiet for no good reason.  
  
When they reached the end of the hall Matt opened a door and Harry was amazed by what he saw. There were walls covered in weapons of all kinds. He had never seen so many swords in his life. And that was gust one wall the other wall that caught his attention was the one that had bows hung on it. Bows of all kinds. He was awestruck.  
  
"Hay, Harry come over here," Brook called. She was standing next to her sister. He walked over there just when the boys put their plan into action.  
  
"Brook how much you wanna bet that I 'm gonna beat you in hand to hand combat and archery," Matt yelled across the room.  
  
"How about nothing because I'm going to win."  
  
"You sure?" he challenged.  
  
"Yes I am. Every one knows girls are better than boys in everything."  
  
"Well if you're so sure why don't we make a bet? If I beat you in hand to hand combat and archery we, as in us guys, get to stile you and Krystal's for the first week of school. What do ya say?" Matt countered.  
  
"But if I win, uh, ya'll, as in you, Garion, Joey, AND Bel, have to dress as Robin Hood from that movie Robin Hood Men In Tights for the entire first week of school. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Wait, I never said I wanted in on this bet." Bel complained.  
  
"Deal." Matt said ignoring Bel.  
  
Harry was amazed that the boys would agree to some thing as stupid as that. And was equally surprised that the girls would do the same.  
  
"Sorry Harry," Brook started, "You're going to sit here and watch. We're going to give a demonstration of the kinds of combat we do, and if you're willing to, after you see the demonstrations, Sara will teach how to do them also."  
  
"Where is Sara any way." Just as Harry asked Sara walked through the door.  
  
"Hello my children I hope you're behaving. Hello Harry. I think every thing has already been explained to you, so lets begin shall we?" Sara said enthusiastically." Bel, Joey, ya'll first please. They will demonstrate Magical Dueling/Combat then they will demonstrate combat with staffs."  
  
Joey and Bel made their way to the center of the room and they bowed to each other then without a single word curses were flying they were shouting insults at one another, while the spells were dodged and cast. Why aren't they using wands or saying incantations? Harry asked him self and then it was over as suddenly as it had begun. Joey was on the floor unconscious, and Bel was walking over to revive his boyfriend.  
  
"Very good Bel," Sara commented as the rest of us cheered. "Alright you two now lets see you fight."  
  
Those simple words said and the fighting resumed the crack of wood against wood was all the could be heard Joey was taking the offensive while Bel blocked each attack then the positions changed and Bel was attacking and after about ten minuets of this Joey was with out his staff, and the others were cheering. Harry sat awestruck. There was so much skill in each attack he didn't know what to say.  
  
Sara spoke up again, "Krystal, Garion, lets show Harry how we through daggers," the two exchanged glances it appeared that Krystal had forgiven her boyfriend for the earlier argument.  
  
They stepped out on to the floras Sara muttered a spell. Small moving targets appeared all over the room and the two-started throghing knives that seemed to just to appear out of thin air. Each time they hit a target it changed to a color that they were wearing blue for Garion and purple for Krystal. Finally all of the targets were hit it was determined the Krystal had won hitting 27 of the targets and Garion hitting 23 of the targets. Then the next portion of the demonstration began with out having to be announced it was self-explanatory it was fencing.  
  
It was obvious that they were experts at this. Harry had noticed that they all of the elves had swords except Sara so he assumed that Garion and Krystal were the best out of the six. Clang. Clang. All you could hear was the sound of metal on metal. The fight went on for what seemed for Harry only minuets but it was actually 45 minuets when Sara declared that it was a draw and insist that they move on.  
  
Brook walked across the room with Matt to get the equipment they needed on as Sara explained what was going on. "You see Harry all of my students learn Swordsmanship Krystal and Garion have proven to be experts in that area. They all know Dueling and Hand to Hand combat as well. Brook and Matt are going to demonstrate archery and HTHC for you."  
  
Matt And brook were now wearing a quiver full of arrows (red for Brook white for Matt) and were holding large bows. Brook was now wearing her fingerless gloves. Harry was excited because he wanted to know who would lose the bet they had made earlier. Sara muttered another spell moving targets appeared all over the room.  
  
"Three. two. one. Go!" the arrows were flying all over the room when a target was hit it disappeared, so it wouldn't be hit again. It was happening so fast it could of only lasted 5 minuets max. And it was over.  
  
The scores stood like this: 69 hits to 31hits. Brook wasn't lying when she said she knew she would win. She whipped the floor with Matt. The Guys were fuming. If Matt didn't win the HTHC they would all look like pansies on the first week of school.  
  
"Looks like I need to find four sets of tights for my four favorite guys," Brook gloated.  
  
"We still got hand to Hand to go so don't get your hopes up yet sugar." Matt Fumed.  
  
After they put away all their stuff away HTHC commenced and if wasn't pretty to see a muscular girl like Brook who was 6"1' fighting a guy who more muscular and taller by far was scary. Brook already had blood coming out of a cut on her forehead and Matt had a bad burse starting to form on his jaw. But brook wasn't about to loose a bet so she went for the guys vulnerable spot and with a shot to the groin she kneed him in the face causing a loud crack of bone breaking. She broke his nose. The cursing the matt said is too horad to put in print. He was pissed he knocked her to the ground and grabbed her arm and bent it in such a way that wasn't humanly possible. There was a gut-wrenching crack. Matt had broken Brook's arm. Now it was war. Brook tears streaming down her face got up and punched him in the face with all her might. He was out cold. It was obvious Book had won. Every one just sat in shock. Sara got up and with a wave of her staff Brook was as good as new. Brook stormed of the corner to try and fix her hair. Sara healed Matt in a manner of seconds and revived him saying that brook won fair and square.  
  
Sara walked over to a awestruck Harry and asked, " so what about it. Do you want to learn?"  
  
Harry just stared at her he really wasn't prepared to answer that question, " I really should ask Sirius," Was all he said, but that was all that was needed.  
  
Sara just smiled and left. She was really strange. He thought.  
  
He looked around to see where everyone had went to Bel and Joey were talking quietly behind him, and Krystal and Garion to put it simply were still in shock from the fight, so he decided to let them be. Then he saw Matt talking to Brook. Harry wanted to go over and do the Brook and kick him in the nuts, but what he saw next shocked him more than the fight Brook and Matt to put it simply were in the middle of a make-out session.  
  
"Boy, am I confused." Harry said to himself. He decided to find his own way back to the Gryffindor common room, and left.  
  
"I don't know why I care but he just broke her arm. I will never understand girls. I will never under stand any of this." Harry said to him self  
  
"Well, ani't life a bitch." Harry looked up to see who had spoken and almost passed out when he saw the one and only Cedric Diggory. 


	5. Ghosts Paranoia and a whole lotta Guilt

Chapter 5: Ghosts, Paranoia, and a whole lotta guilt.  
  
Harry spun around; startled at the voice that belonged to someone who was dead.  
  
"Well, ain't life a bitch." Cedric said once more. "B.b.but you're dead!" Harry wailed. "I can't get anything past you can I?" "You've come back to haunt me haven't you?" Harry whimpered. "No I haven't, you ingrate. Why would I come back to haunt you?" "But you're dead!" "No dip you dense moron." "Wait a minute, the Cedric I knew wasn't this.Snapish." Harry said curiously. "The Cedric you knew is still pushing up poppies in a graveyard somewhere. Let's look at the facts shall we. Well, first off, Voldemort killed me. Then I had to sit through my own funeral and listen to people blame you for my death. And if you think that's a pleasurable experience, you are greatly mistaken." Cedric was now talking more to himself than to Harry, "Are you claustrophobic Harry? Because I am. Imagine being stuck in a box with no light, no air, no heat, the earth pressing in around you, and no smell but that of your own body slowly rotting away, and all the while your mind still alive screaming at your body to make it work. Wanting to make your body move, to scratch the wooden lid off and get the hell out of there, as fast as you can, and not look back, and then not being able to do any of those things. It's Hell Harry. Have you ever been cold? So cold it feels like you body is on fire? Well, I have. I just escaped the prison of my body a week ago, and I can still feel the dirt pressing in around me."  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry said. "Listen up! I've got a lotta things to tell you and not much time to tell you in. Voldemort is gaining power and followers more rapidly than he's ever done before." "You're joking!" Harry said incredulously. "Why would I joke about some thing like that? Why else do you think Dumbledore invited elves to teach at Hogwarts this year? Elves are some of the most magically powerful beings on this earth." "What!?" "I've said to much. I have to leave Harry. Bye now." And at that Cedric glided through a wall and disappeared. Harry turned around and started to walk back to his dormitory, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around, he realized that it was only Brook. "I'm sorry Harry. We didn't want you to find out about us this way." She smiled sympathetically. "No. It's all right. It was just a shock to see Cedric again. I'm going to go back to my dormitory now and think this over. OK?" "Sure. See ya then." "Yeah, see ya." And Harry marched up the stairs and headed back to his dormitory leaving a fretting Brook behind him.  
* * * Harry wrote Sirius the next day telling him about the twins, Garion, Madison, Belgarath, and Joey. He also told him that he was going to start training with them as soon as his cast came off. Which would be in about seven weeks. And Harry planned to spend every day of those seven weeks outside spending time with the elves. Since he gets his cast off on the day before the first day of school, that's really all he can do.  
  
He decided to try a combination of Krystal's dagger and fencing skills, and Brook's archery skills.  
  
But Harry had to go back to the doctor's office once every two weeks to get his cast checked out though. He had been wondering who would take him, when Prof. Dumbledore rose to the occasion.  
  
The weeks flew by fast and since he was spending so much time with the Elves, they were starting to feel like family. Especially Brook.  
  
Then finally it was the night of the 28th of September. Harry would be getting his cast off tomorrow and he was feeling wonderful. He collapsed onto his bed with vague, unreadable thoughts scampering through his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
When he awoke the next morning the first thing he did was take a shower and remove the waterproofing charm on his cast. Then, he went down to breakfast.  
  
He sat down between Brook and Krystal. He said hello to everyone before turning to Brook.  
  
"I'm going to be gone for a little while today. I'm going to get my cast off today at." Then he stopped because both Krystal and Brook were staring at Prof. Snape, who had just walked into the Grate Hall carrying a coffee mug and a bag of some sort. Brook looked at Krystal and she nodded and the both of them got up and began to walk towards him. Harry stared dumbfounded as they grabbed a hold of his arms and Brook whispered something in his ear. Then they both dragged him back into the hall and Krystal closed the door behind them.  
  
A few seconds later the door burst open and Snape had this terrified look on his face and the twins. well, Krystal was sitting on his shoulders trying to pry the coffee mug out of his hand and Brook had her legs wrapped around his waist and one hand wrapped around his left shoulder while the other hand was searching for something in his pockets. Then they both fell off at the same time, Krystal, holding an empty coffee mug upside down, was yelling about Snape drinking the last bit of coffee in the castle, and Brook was holding an empty purple bag, and yelling something about Snape eating the last bit of skittles in the castle.  
  
The whole Great Hall was laughing. Matt and Garion got up and dragged their girlfriends off of Snape. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and they got up to leave. Harry grabbed onto Dumbledore and they both disappeared.  
  
Fortunately Harry was good enough at memory charms, that the only people who saw them (A homeless person and a few businessmen and women) wouldn't remember a thing about two people appearing out of thin air.  
  
Harry bought their tickets and they boarded the tram in silence.  
  
When they got to the Doctor's office, Dumbledore signed Harry in proclaiming that he was Harry's Maternal Grandfather. Harry suppressed a giggle as he thought of what Aunt Petunia would say if she caught Dumbledore pretending to be her father. The Nurse gave him an amused glance before snapping a band on his good wrist.  
  
She continued talking to Dumbledore as Harry went and sat down. A few minutes later after He had signed all of the required paperwork, he came and sat next to Harry.  
  
They sat for the few minutes that was required until the time for his appointment.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you may come back now."  
  
Hee Hee!!!!!!!!!! I'm Evil yes I'm Evil. Just Kidding. This is Oliversgurl. I'm taking over for Danigirl  
  
Hi ignore her. She is taking over temporally. I had writers block. But I don't know no more. If want to read a good story read Potter or Snape? Who am I? If you must know that is my new story under my new name. You've can give up on this one if you like. But we will update very quickly from now on. 


	6. Arguments, New teachers, Two sets of Mus...

Chapter 6: Arguments, new Teachers, Two Sets of Musical Twins, and What,  
I'm not cast Free?  
  
Harry made his way to the back room and sat on the chair as he waited for his doctor to arrive.  
  
Doctor Burge arrived a few minutes later with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Harry, but you will have to wait another week before you get your cast off. The damage from the break hasn't completely healed yet."  
  
Harry was stunned. "Wh.what? Why? How?  
  
"I'm so sorry. We will schedule another appointment with hope that you can get it off next week"  
  
Harry muttered a dejected "Thanks." Before hurrying back to Dumbledore, in the waiting room.  
  
Harry was scowling as he fell into a restless sleep. Why did this have to happen to him?  
  
When Harry awoke the next day he glanced irritably at his watch and sighed. The Train was leaving the station now, but it would still be six hours until his friends arrived.  
  
He got up and redid the waterproofing spell on his cast so he could take his shower.  
  
When he got out, he went to see the Elves.  
  
He watched Brook and Matt fight for a while before Brook decked Matt and sent him flying. Then she looked up and saw Harry standing there. She waved at him and he waved back, as she made her way over to him.  
  
"So, ready for your rudimentary training session Harry."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Krystal," she bellowed across the field to her sister, "Quit making out with Garion and get your short butt over here."  
  
Krystal disengaged from her boyfriend and made her way over to them.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Garion and Matt talking together and he also saw Joey and Bel. And let's just say. Joey and Bel looked like they were having fun.  
  
When Krystal got to the pair of them she said, "Whatever gave you the right to order me around, child?"  
  
"Who're you calling a child?"  
  
"I'm older than you. I can call you child if I want to."  
  
"Yeah, only by 20 minutes."  
  
"So, that's still older."  
  
Harry sighed. At the rate they were going they wouldn't be starting for a very long time.  
  
* Hours Later*  
  
"Yeah well you're a dumb Blonde." Brook spluttered.  
  
"Dumb Blonde? Hah! I'm smarter than you are."  
  
"Oh yeah, well you're shorter."  
  
"So, that means I'm more useful in tight situations."  
  
"Well, I can kick your ass in HTHC."  
  
"So, I can kick your ass in fencing."  
  
"Well, I seem to remember a certain blonde elf who shot herself through the hand the first time she picked up a bow."  
  
"So I can remember a certain Brunette elf, who shall remain nameless, BROOK, who stabbed herself through the leg the first time she tried to sheath a sword."  
  
Harry had had enough, "ALRIGHT!!!! Will the both of you just please SHUT- UP!!!"  
  
They both stared at him in awe. Then Bel walked up and said, "Harry, just leave them to it. That's how they show affection. See, they don't want anyone to know that they truly love each other so, they fight."  
  
"Shut-up Bel!" Krystal screeched.  
  
"I don't love her," Brook said primly, "I only put up with her because I have too."  
  
"Whatever," Bel; muttered, "See ya later Harry."  
  
"Guys," Harry told the twins, "We need to go get ready. It's five fifteen, the train'll be arriving any minute now."  
  
"Sure" Krystal growled as she stomped off.  
  
"Whatever," Brook said as she watched her sister stomp away.  
  
The new school year was starting and Harry was a bit nervous. He had changed a lot over the summer and he was worried what his friends would think. His hair was no longer black, but was dark brown with golden sun kissed streaks. What little training he did with the group was really paying off. He was no longer that skinny little boy; he was now a very well built young man. He now had a perfect tan from his one-on-one training with Brook and Krystal. It was no longer a mystery how they kept a tan like this. They were in the sun for most of every day. Harry had also developed an air about him that said that he wasn't one to be trifled with. He had even taken to wearing a uniform like the others. He wore loose fitting black pants, and a tight fitting tank top with a metallic blue over shirt. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. And he wondered how his friends would deal with his training with the new teachers. And what would they say about his cast?  
  
"Harry do you know what time it is?" Dumbledore's voice came floating down to him from the head Table.  
  
Harry looked at his watch; it read 5:56, "Oh my, the student should be arriving in a few min."  
  
Harry was interrupted when he heard the sounds of carriage doors opening, and the sound of children laughing. The doors opened and Harry watched as his friends came through the open door. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the first to come through the doors. Ron had had a good summer it seemed. He had grown to a giant 6'2". He had also acquired a swimmers build over the summer. His hair had also changed quite a bit. It was now a bright coppery red with blonde streaks at the ends giving him the illusion that his hair was on fire. Hermione on the other hand looked like she had had the worst summer imaginable. Her Robes were a muddy mess and she was as short as ever. The two didn't seem to recognize Harry because they were looking frantically around the room for him, with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, over here." He yelled waving his arms to get their attention.  
  
Their faces broke into identical grins as they made their way towards him.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" Ron asked dubiously.  
  
"Of course it's me."  
  
"Wow Harry. It looks like you had a very good summer. If I wasn't dating Ron right now I'd ask you out." Hermione said awed.  
  
"Aw, stop it Hermione. You're making me blush." Harry made a show of hiding is face with his hands to cover a blush.  
  
The room was getting very loud now. Then the doors burst open and in came the first years. But Harry was getting slightly worried again. Where were the Elves?  
  
When the last student was sorted and Brandy Zaire became a Slytherin, Dumbledore raised his hands to indicate he needed silence.  
  
"Ah, another year begins. But this year we have more that quite a few surprises for you. First off we will be having 7 new teachers to teach DADA, this year, and we will also have four new teachers teaching the new Music Class. You can sign up for it on the bulletin board in each of your common rooms. But only if you have room on your schedule, or if you are willing to drop something else to take it, will you be able to take this class. We also have 10 new students who will join us at Hogwarts this year. 8 of who are in fifth year and 2 of which are in sixth year. Well shall we proceed with the sorting? Minerva?"  
  
The doors to the Great Hall slowly opened and in walked 10 robed and hooded figures. Four of these stood separate from the main group.  
  
"Beethoven, Riff."  
  
When the next person put their hood down it was the girls that went totally wild. This boy had short spiky Black hair, which jutted out in all directions. His face was baby smooth and had no visible blemishes. His eyes were also jet-black. And he moved with grace that rivaled even Brook's. He flashed a smile around the Hall and Harry noticed that his teeth were perfect and pearly white. He sauntered up to the stool and put the sorting hat on. A look of panic crossed his face as the hat yelled, "Huff. Sorry, Gryffindor."  
  
He gave a grin at the table and looked straight at Harry's section of the table and winked, as he made his way up to the Head Table.  
  
There were mutters throughout the room but Harry was sure he knew what was going on.  
  
"Beethoven, Rhythm"  
  
The Next Figure lowered his hood and Harry was astonished by what he saw. This guy had shoulder length hair, black eyes like his brother, but as he moved his cape billowed behind him in a good imitation, Harry suddenly realized, of Professor Snape. Harry could tell that underneath his robes he was actually quite skinny and his skin was so pale.  
  
All around the room Harry could see others making the connection he had. There were whispers flying around the room and everyone was sure this boy was going to be made a Slytherin.  
  
The boy grabbed the hat and without even touching his head the hat screamed. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The boy made his way up to the high table and skipped a seat between him and his brother, as everyone in the whole Great Hall muttered amongst himself or herself in shock.  
  
"Gershwin, Harmony"  
  
One of the last separate four lowered her hood. Gasps could be heard throughout the Great Hall. And no wonder, she was beautiful, with Reddish Golden hair done up in little braids that reached down to her ankles, giving her an exotic island look. She was about 5'5" Harry reasoned. She moved quickly up to the stool and sat down. She had barely had the hat on her head for a minute when the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"  
  
The girl made her way over to the Head Table and sat down between the two boys already there.  
  
"Gershwin, Melody."  
  
The last girl put her hood down and once again a beautiful head of strawberry Blonde hair emerged. Only this time she had short hair. But she looked exactly the same as her sister.  
  
She went up to the stool and sat down. When she put the hat on her head she jumped about a foot into the air. But a few minutes later the Hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded into whistles and claps. But this girl also made her way up to the High table to sit next to Rhythm, or whatever his name was.  
  
Harry was starting to get excited, his heart fluttered rapidly. The elves were up next.  
  
"Kerks, Joseph."  
  
Joey lowered his hood and once again the girls all around the Great Hall went wild. Joey sauntered up to the stool and sat down, as he flashed a smile around the room. As he did so, half of the girls fainted, and so did 5 or 6 guys.  
  
As he put the hat on his head the Great hall went silent. He sat there for two minutes until the Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
The female portion of the Gryffindor table went wild.  
  
Joey looked at the girls, at McGonagall, at the girls again, and then leaned over to whisper in McGonagall's ear. She nodded and conjured up 7 more chairs. Joey flashed another smile and made his way to his seat.  
  
Harry looked at the remaining figures and he saw that the shortest and the leftover tallest were doubled over in silent laughter, while the one closest to them was shaking with rage.  
  
"Mathis, Garion."  
  
Harry watched as Garion put his hood down, and the girls went wild again. This time he could see the shortest person there shaking with Rage.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and Garion went to take his place up at the Head Table, skipping a seat between him and Joey.  
  
"Mathis, Madison."  
  
He watched Matt put his hood down and walk up to the stool listening to the screams. He winked at the Gryffindor table and a few more girls fainted.  
  
He sat down, put the hat on and a moment later, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Starling, Belgarath."  
  
When Bel put his hood down it all got quiet. Then gradually the silence progressed into shrieks of joy, as he became a new Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry smiled, his heart fluttering excitedly. He knew the twins were next.  
  
"Starling, Brook."  
  
The tallest of the remaining figures lowered its hood, and the guys went totally NUTS!!! They were on their feet screaming and stomping.  
  
She smiled, winked at Harry, and walked up to the stool, slipped on the hat, and without a second passing, the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Brook jumped up, threw off the hat and said, "You owe me ten Galleons shortie."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." The last figure replied.  
  
Brook ran up to the Head table without a second glace and McGonagall went on.  
  
"Starling, Krystal."  
  
The last figure lowered her hood and Krystal face peered around her at the Slytherin Table. She saw Draco staring at her so she winked at him as she hurried to the stool to sit down. She sat there and waited. and waited.  
  
"Harry, she really hot isn't she?" Ron said breathlessly.  
  
"Shhh." Harry replied at the exact same time Hermione decked him one.  
  
Ron slid halfway under the table, unconscious.  
  
The hat looked confused. "Huff.no. Rave.no. Gryffin. nooooo. Um.aha! SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherins, screamed as loud as they could, especially Draco.  
  
Krystal smiled, blew a kiss to Harry as she went and sat down Next to her sister.  
  
Harry was noticing Brook motioning for Harry to come up to the table to sit next to her and Krystal.  
  
Harry muttered, "I'll explain later," to Hermione as he made his way up to the Head Table.  
  
"So," he said as he sat down, "you're a Slytherin huh?"  
  
"Yep." Brook and Krystal answered at once.  
  
"Who asked you Blondie?"  
  
"He was talking to the both of us you tall freak."  
  
"Just shut up," Harry said, "Dumbledore's talking."  
  
"I light of the recent events the Reason I had school postponed, is  
painfully obvious. Now as to our new DADA teachers, Mrs. Sarah will  
be teaching 7th years. Mr. Madison will be teaching the 6th years.  
Ms. Brook will be teaching the 5th years. Ms. Starling will be  
teaching the 4th years. Mr. Mathis will be teaching the 3rd years.  
Mr. Starling will be teaching the 2nd years, and Mr. Kerks will be  
teaching the 1st years. Now for the music, the classes are only  
available for 4th years and above. Mr. Beethoven will teach the 7th  
years, Mr. Rhythm will teach the 6th years, Ms. Gershwin will teach  
the 5th years, and Ms. Melody will teach the 4th years. Does ant of  
you have anything to say?"  
  
They all shook their heads, except for the guys.  
  
Joey stood up and with a fake Cockney accent said, "It takes a real  
man to wear tights."  
  
There you go, your next Chapter. Now goodbye from me, because I'm  
onto the next chapter, where we find out more about the music teachers  
and more about the mischief that Joey and the other Elves will cause. 


End file.
